<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Ghost Of Your Destiny by Redacted1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030857">A Ghost Of Your Destiny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redacted1/pseuds/Redacted1'>Redacted1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Izuku's Destiny [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Suicidal Midoriya Izuku, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:20:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redacted1/pseuds/Redacted1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Izuku turned four he's learned things faster and thing more advanced then other kids his age, but when he and his mother goes to a quirk doctor, he turns out to be quirkless. An oddity in and of itself, Izuku knew there was more to this then the doctor told them. </p><p>Izuku is so so tired and depressed so he jumps one night and check out what he finds later.</p><p>A Ghost, or rather his ghost. And he is a Warlock.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Midoriya Izuku &amp; Original Ghost (Destiny)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Izuku's Destiny [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Izuku</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This starts in highschool.</p><p>(His story before highschool is the same as canon)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku is so tired. He has been alive for 18 years and almost everyday after he turned 4 he was bullied and ridiculed for being "quirkless". He knew he had a quirk, he just had to, but it awakening this late is in and of itself a miracle, he wouldn't know how to use it anyway. Izuku wakes up everyday thinking somethings going to happen today, but it mostly just him being bullied that triggers that. Today he wakes up to the feeling that today is going to be worse then ever before, so he dresses up in his school uniform and that fake smile everyday, just so he doesn't worry his mother, he also hasn't told her of the bullying, she worries enough about him. He eats his breakfast and goes to school. </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Izuku is sitting in his seat at school, after almost being late to school. He sees the teacher walking in with a stack of papers, 'University Applications' He thinks and blanches at the thought, and stuffs his notebook in his bag. </p><p>"Today is the last day here at Aldera High and you will be applying to univeritys all around Japan... But you all want to be heroes right" The teacher said as all people in class went crazy with their quirks, Izuku meekly hold up his hand.</p><p>"Teach, don't lump me in with these d-listers" Says the resident asshole of Aldera High. "We all know they won't make it past sidekick status." He says with his feet on the desk.</p><p>"That's right Bakugou, didn't you apply to U.A. University?" The teacher points out, and murmers about how hard it was to get in could be heard around the room. </p><p>When I saw the teachers eyes switch to me I got ready for the imminent explosion and yelling. </p><p>"Oh, didn't Midoriya also apply to U.A. University? Do it says here he applied to General Education and Support." Teacher says and Izuku can practically hear Bakugou before he even is at his desk.</p><p>"Oi you quirkless Deku, didn't I say not to apply at U.A. Even if it's General or Support I'm the only one from this shitty school that's gonna get into U.A!!" Bakugou all but spits in Izukus face. Izuku sighs and looks into Bakugous rage filled red eyes and says with as dead of a voice he can muster.</p><p>"I gave up on being a hero long ago Bakugou, wasn't that what you wanted?" Izuku can practically hear Bakugou flinch at Izukus voice and word choice. Bakugou leaves Izukus desk and walks back to his. </p><p>"While I'm happy you final understand Midoriya, but it's always nice to dream." The teacher says after sighing and shakes his head. "Alright let get back to some actuall work" The teacher says and everyone groans.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>(As Izuku said that he gave up on being a hero, he didn't get his "advice" about getting a quirk, he is just depressed and a bit suicidal.) ((He still encounters the slime villain, but does not grab onto All mights leg, and asks the question under the bridge.))</p><p>After Izuku gets home, he says that he's home and that he will be in his room. The first thing Izuku does after he's in his room is remove all the hero merchandise, and sits down in front of his desk and cries for the fourth time today, (He cried alot on the way home.) and slowly but surely write a letter, not only to his mother and bakugou and his family, but also one to U.A. and one to All might. </p><p>(Inko) 'Dear Mom, hey i know you are reading this so i know you are sad over what will happend, but know that you only did one thing wrong in my life, and that was when I was four and asked you if i could be a hero like All might. I couldn't as you see, but all my hero merch is yours to sell. Spend the money however you want, you don't have to care about a useless quirkless deku anymore. I love you and nothing can change that.'</p><p>(Bakugous parents) Hey, Auntie and Uncle. Long time no see, and this is probably the last time you hear from me. I couldn't handle it anymore, i broke down and ruined everything. i was always a quirkless loser so I'm better of dead anyway, you may not thinks but ask your son and he may answer differently. I love you like my second family, and i hope to see you in heaven.'</p><p>(Bakugou) 'Hey Katsuki, I'm gonna be blunt with you. Fuck you. I hate you with my whole being and hope to meet you in heaven later on. Fuck you and die.'</p><p>(U.A.) Dear Nezu or Teacher who opens this letter. I hope this letter has found you in good health and time. I sent this letter to say that when you get my application, you can save a copy of it and trash the original. I'm sadly unable to attend this semester and as Me and my family will move away soon. Have a Great day and/or weekend. Signed Midoriya Izuku'</p><p>(All might) 'Hey. All i ever wanted to do was save people like you and speak out against discrimination, but guess i can't do that ether huh. I could also have been an analyst, doctor and/or policeman, but they still won't respect me. I'm pretty sure I'm ranked second on the fanboy ranking, after Nighteye. Bye and die in a ditch. Signed Midoriya Izuku.'</p><p>Izuku was sure that he stained at least half of the papers when he wrote them, and if Inko noticed his tearstained cheeks at dinner, she didn't say anything. </p><p>(My timeskip is unbeatable)</p><p>It is now night and Izuku is ready for the deed to be done. He said good night and goodbye to his mother and left the letters on the kitchen table. He headed out with no direction in mind. When he got to the buildning he got in and up to the roof no problem. The only problem Izuku faced tonight was when he was leaning on the railing and thinking of the consequences of his actions, he would be dead of course so he was fine with that, but the thought of his mothers crying face, Mitsukis and Masarus horrified face slowly but surely transforming into one of rage towards Katsuki and that he would not be able to attend U.A. His delicate thoughts however were interupted by a swish and a thud. Izuku meerly turned his head to the noice and notice Eraserhead standing there, and then walking up to him. </p><p>"Relax Eraser, I'm not some villain or vigilante you have to catch." Izuku said with an amused tone as Eraser quickly grew concerned.</p><p>"Who are you" Eraser asked, hand on his capture weapon, quirk activated.</p><p>"Just a nobody... a suicidal nobody." Izuku answered the first part to his question but muttered the second one, but Eraser caught it apperantly, as he slowly walked closer.</p><p>"Don't jump" He said. "You know nothing of my life so you can't say anything." Izuku answers with a sneer. Eraser seems taken back but doesn't back down. "That my be true, but I know some people are gonna miss you." Eraser says as softly as possible.</p><p>"Liar" Izuku spits and starts laughing a wet laugh. "Your lying noone would miss me, maybe my mother but she would live easier without me. " Izuku starts walking closer to the edge. Erasers eyes on him as he walks, only stopping when Izuku stops. "I have nothing to live for." Izuku says as he stands in a t shape. Erasers eyes widen and he springs into action, but he is a second to late, Izukus already falling. 

'This is it' Izuku thinks as he falls to his death.

Only it wasn't

<em><strong>TO BE CONTINUED</strong></em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Aftermath</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(I'm naming my oc ghost 'Ward')</p><p>*Ward P.O.V*</p><p>Ever since I was created I have searched for my guardian. The Traveler said to search for my guardian everywhere so I guess other timelines works, I just recently got ot this timeline and it looks like the didn't find the Traveler, instead got powers similler to that of the Traveler. As I break out of my thoughts I hear a sickening crunch, and I'm supposed to not feel sick. I hurry over to check what it was. It is a person, very damaged with his arms and legs bent the wrong way. He barely has any live left. He suspiciously looks like the person in my dreams, the person thought to be my guardian. My one eye wideness at the revelation. I watch on as his pulse slowly plains and feel giddy that I finally have my guardian. I also think of how I'm supposed to get him to the city. As his pulse finally stops I hear footsteps, and they're coming quickly towards my guardians location. Interested as to what will happen, I watch on.</p><p>*Aizawa P.O.V*</p><p>I stood there in shock for s few seconds and then bolted down to check if he was still alive, I called Recovery Girl on the way down.</p><p>"Aizawa, why are you calling at this ungodly hour."<br/>"Chiyo, I had a teen jump of the roof off a building not to long ago, get here as soon as possible."<br/>"Shit!, I'll be there soon Aizawa!."</p><p>She hangs up and i continue rushing down to him. He probably doesn't have long left. When I finally get down there I rush to his body and checks his pulse, only to find nothing. I hold my finger there shocked and then take them away slowly and clench my hand.</p><p>"It wasn't supposed to end this way" I say to no one. "You were supposed to do great things" I continue.<br/>"And he is going to" A new voice says, sounding very robotic. I tense the moment i hear the voice and begin looking around.<br/>"Hey, I'm down here!" The voice says and I look down to see... something? (Ward looks like this https://www.pinterest.ch/pin/706431891532188300/) "Hey, It's weird to stare, you know." It said breaking me out of my thoughts.<br/>"Who are you?" I ask. "Oh, right I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Ward, and I'm a Ghost, soon to be his Ghost." Ward says, and DID HE SAY GHOST.<br/>"I'm not sure I understand?" I say as Ward looks up at me. Ward saying something under his breath that sounded like 'They haven't meet the Traveler, of course they wouldn't get it.'<br/>"Oh, well let me explain. I was created by the Traveler during its sacrifice again the Darkness, stopping the darkness and putting it in a deep sleep. I have been looking for my guardian for awhile and now i finally found him."<br/>"The Traveler, The Darkness and a Guardian, what are you talking about." I say as I hear sirens from and ambulance. "Look how about I follow you to where ever you want to go with the body but don't disposit, I'll show you why later. <br/>"Aizawa quick where is he!" Chiyo says as she arrives. "Sadly we were to late." I answer as the mood drops. "And time of death was five minutes ago." I continue. "Oh, also this is Ward, He's a Ghost appearently." I say<br/>"We will have to get Tsukauchi on it, to answer that question." Chiyo says. "And what shall we do with the body." She continues. "Ward appearantly wants to show us something with it later, so take it to U.A, I'll meet you there."<br/>"Ok, Aizawa. Try to get some sleep in the mean time, I'll ask Nezu about a meeting time." She says as she leaves, leaving me and Ward alone.<br/>"Do you need sleep Ward?" I ask, curious. "I do not" Ward answers. "Lucky bastard" I grumble under my breath. Making him laugh. "Follow me, you will stay with me until tomorrow." I say as I begin walking home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Reawakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Izuku's Reawakening</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Third Person P.O.V*</p><p>As Aizawa and Ward made their way to U.A. they talk more about the things that Ward spoke off. <br/>"So Ward, can you tell me the history of the world where you come from?" Aizawa says as they arrive at U.A. "I was planning to tell all of you when we get to the meeting" Was Wards answer.</p><p>Meanwhile they were at U.A. a stay at home mom is worried out of her skin that her only son is not home when she woke up, (She hasn't seen her letter because Izuku had them on his person.) and as she is about to go outside to search for him her phone rings.<br/>"Hello?" says the mother. "Hello! Is this Midoriya Inko I'm talking to?" The voice asks, revealing that the mothers name is Inko. "Yes, but who are you" Inko ansswers with another question. "Am I a mouse, a bear or a dog. Most Importantly I'm the Principal of U.A.!" The voice, revealed to be Nezu, answers. "NEZU! Oh heavens. Why are you calling me?" Inko says, but worried about the answer. "We have had an incident with your son, he is at U.A. currently so if you wpuld be so kind as to come here to see what happened. I will send you a map to the U.A. campus, we will be meeting at Gym gamma. Don't worry you will get more details when we meet." Nezu answer and calms her worrys a little. "Oh, Ok Nezu. I will be there soon." Inko says as she hangs up. Inko then proceeds and drivs to U.A.</p><p>As Inko arrives at Gym gamma she sees Nezu and three... no four other people standing around and talking. "Nezu, I'm here now. Who are the other people?"Inko asks as she approaches. Nezu turns around and brings the attention to Inko. "Ah, Miss midoriya, welcome to U.A. and thanks for coming on such a short notice. These other people are Eraserhead, He found your son, Recovery Girl, who was with Eraserhead as he found your son. And lastly we have Detective Tsukauchi Naomasa, who is here to see if the story we are about to here is true, thanks to his Quirk, Lie Detector." Nezu says as the mentioned people wave or say hello. "And this is Ward. We found him at the scene." Nezu says as he points to Ward, who just says hello. "Now, Recovery Girl can you go get Izuku? I still have to fill in miss Midoriya on the situation." Nezu says as Recovery Girl leaves Gym gamma. </p><p>*They explain what happend last chapter to Inko*</p><p>After the explanation Inko feels as though she has fail at life, as she had know something was happening with Izukus school and just life in general. As she falls on her knees and cries while wailing something about how she's sorry and Izuku's name. "Oh that reminds me." Ward remembers as Recovery Girl comes in with Izukus lifeless body. "I want to explain something before I do this." Ward points out. Nezu waves over Tsukauchi before nodding to Ward to begin. "Ok, so do anyone of you know what I am?" Ward asks as he begins. Everyone shakes their heads promting Ward to continue. "Well, My name is Ward, and I'm a Ghost. There are more ghost where I come from and we are born from the Traveler." Ward says and everyone turns to Tsukauchi for an answer. "Truth" </p><p>He says. Everyone turns back to Ward. "Thank you. Now we ghost can't do much on our own, so we get assigned to a person after their death to work with them to protect people." Ward continues and Nezu seems intrigued, but doesn't say anything so Ward continues. "We do this by ressurecting them" As soon as Ward speaks these word everyone shouts out a WHAT with such volym that even Present Mic would be put to shame. Everyone turns to Tsukauchi who is staring at Ward with his eyes blown wide open. "T-truth" Everyone turns back to Ward with amazement. "The Traveler is basically a God, and we ghost are his angels." Ward says and then continues "The only problem is that if the ghost of a Guardian, that's what we call the ressurected, is destroyed their connection with their immortality. And since I'm a Ghost I can resurrect Izuku, but be warned, that Izuku my not remember anyone of you, this is so that the past experiences of a guardian doesn't hinder their future. But there have been cases where the guardian remembers everything of their past life." Ward Finishes off. "So what your saying is that you can ressurect Izuku and make him immortal at the cost of his memories?" Nezu asks. "That about it yeah, oh but also since the Traveler is a god it blesses guardians with the powers of light. Which reminds me, he needs to visit the tower for them to teach him the power." Ward says "Ok let's get this done" </p><p>Ward flys over to Izukus body and begins scanning him and then he expaneds to a blue ball and after three short pulses collapes back in to the shape they know him in. And then he disapeers and two seconds later Izuku shoots up cluthing his chest and breathing heavy. He looks over to them and opens his mouth and says</p><p>"Mom, where are we?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I drew inspiration from Uldrens awakening to a guardian</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>